Sims Big Brother 3: Secret Twins
Sims Big Brother 3 is the third season of the SBB franchise, airing on GSRN. It was hosted by Lauren Cross. Crystal Ebershire took over from the departing Rich Crowley as the voice-over. Houseguests Season Summary Week 1 *12 houseguests enter the SBB 3 house, with two houseguests being secret non-identical twins, unbeknownest to the other houseguests *Teresa and Logan both lie about their age, Teresa says she is 45, Logan says he is 18, both in order to appear less threatening to the rest of the house *Amanda becomes the first Head of Household of the season in a the competition "First Impressions" *Karen, Michelle and Patricia create the first alliance of the season, entitled "Team Mom" *Victor and Neil make a pact with Amanda before nominations and make a small alliance named "VAN" *Adam, Dayle, Eddie, Michelle, Patricia and Victor are on PB&J for the week in the competition "Fudgey Middles" *Amanda nominates Dayle and Eddie for eviction, saying that she hasn't gotten to know them yet *Amanda and Michelle compare alliances and suggest teaming up to form a big alliance of six and oppose the other side of the house *Michelle wins the GPOV in the competition "Treadmills of Terror" and chooses not to use it, cementing the alliance of six *On Day 13, Eddie was evicted in a 6-3 vote, with Adam, Chris and Teresa voting to keep him Week 2 *After Eddie's eviction, Michelle pulls out a second straight HOH win for the alliance of six in the competition "Majority Rules" *The team of Adam, Chris, Karen, Logan and Patricia defeat the team of Amanda, Dayle, Neil, Teresa, Victor in the food competition "Cornhole" *Michelle nominates Chris and Logan for eviction *Logan wins the Power of Veto in the competition, entitled "Veto of Fortune" *With Logan, a current nominee, holding the veto, Karen tried to convince HOH Michelle to throw Teresa, who was being used as a mole for the alliance of six under the bus *Logan uses the veto on himself, becoming the first houseguest in SBB history to do so. Michelle follows through on the plan and nominates Teresa alongside Chris, causing a verbal war inside the house *Teresa is shockingly evicted 7-1, with only Dayle voting to keep her Week 3 *After Teresa's eviction, Logan pulls out an HOH win for the "Other Four" in the competition "More or Less" *Logan pledges to his new alliance (consisting of Adam, Chris and Dayle) that he was going to target the two most dangerous players on the "Aliiance of Six" side, Michelle and Amanda, with Michelle being the main target *Michelle, Patricia and Victor lost the food competition "Feed the Whales" and were placed on PB&J. This marks the third straight week that Victor is on PB&J *Victor reveals to the alliance of six that he has a twin sister. Patricia begins to get worried that his sister is secretly playing the game and outs her paranoia to the rest of the house, leading to a heated argument between Patricia and Victor. Adam and Chris, the twin brothers in the house, hide from the confrontation in another room *Logan expresses a change of heart in regards to his nominations, feeling that Patricia would be a bigger threat to him and his alliance than Amanda or Michelle after her fight with Victor *Logan nominates Michelle and Patricia for eviction *Michelle wins the POV in the competition "The Garden of Veto" *Logan is adamant about getting rid of Patricia, while both Amanda and Neil try to throw the entire alliance of six under the bus. *Michelle uses the veto to save herself. Logan puts up Amanda in her place *Neil attempts to round up votes to send Amanda out the door, while Patricia does herself no favors by purposely picking another fight with Victor, who completely ignores it *Patricia is evicted by a unanimous 7-0 vote *Before leaving, Patricia gives a tearful apology to the house for her actions and apologizes to her family and friends back home, leading to Adam sarcastically telling Victor "She's a f****** nutcase man" Week 4 *Chris becomes the new HOH in the endurance competition "Happy Daze" *Chris, as HOH, has to choose three people to be on PB&J. He chooses Amanda, Michelle and Neil *Chris nominates Amanda and Neil for eviction *Karen approaches Chris with a deal to make her the "decoy" for the "Other four". Chris accepts, and says that they now officially "have the numbers" to take down the crumbling Alliance of Six. *Adam wins the POV in the competition "Big Brother Pole Vault" *In a desperation move, Amanda tells Adam that she will work with him in future weeks if he uses the veto to save her. Adam is non-committal however. *Adam decides not to use the veto, in order to keep status quo for his alliance, but tells Amanda that Neil has become the target *Neil, upon finding out that he is the target, lashes out at the Alliance of Four, calling them "cowards" and "pieces of dirt" *Neil is evicted by a vote of 5-1, with only Victor voting to keep him Week 5 *Dayle pulls out a shocking HOH win in the concentration based competition "Focus in" *After Dayle's HOH win, Lauren announces that, for the first time in SBB history, a previously evicted houseguest will be returning to the game via a public vote. *Adam and Chris are on PB&J after the competition "Will Spell 4 Food" *Adam suggests to Dayle to take out Logan, knowing that he's a strong competitor and that he wouldn't be able to return *Dayle takes Adam's word and nominates Logan alongside Amanda *Amanda wins the POV in the competition "Sliding Veto" *Amanda uses it on herself, Dayle puts up Michelle in her place *Logan is evicted by a unanimous 5-0 vote *Teresa is voted back in over Patricia with 43% of the public vote Week 6 *Adam clinches HOH in the memory based competition "Did or Didn't?" *Adam makes a pact with Karen and Michelle in order to take out Teresa, entitled "Operation Revolving Door" *Adam nominates Dayle alongside Teresa as a pawn *Teresa, desperate for allies, offers a final two deal with Amanda, which she accepts *Adam wins the POV, becoming the first HOH to hold the POV in SBB history *Adam, despite intense lobbying from Teresa, chooses to keep his nominations the same and not use the veto *Teresa is re-evicted just one week after being voted back in with a 4-1 vote, making Adam's Operation Revolving Door successful. Only Amanda stuck by her and voted to keep her. Week 7 *Michelle wins her second HOH, entitled "Before or After" *Victor, complaining of chest pains that had persisted throughout the last week or two, visits the house medic, who advises him to quit the game. *The rest of the house is informed of Victor being removed from the game by Big Brother, who tells them to pack Victor's belongings for him *Michelle retains her HOH status and nominates Adam and Karen for eviction *Adam snags his second straight POV in the competition "How Bad Do You Want it". Adam volunteered to be on PB &J for the rest of the summer, dip himself in olive oil once every hour for 24 hours, sit out the next two HOH competitions and give up a quarter of the million dollar grand prize in order to win the POV *Michelle begins to have doubts about Amanda's trust towards her, while Amanda is worried that she might be backdoored *Amanda accidently spills to the twins Adam and Chris (who still haven't been found out yet) that she was the only vote to keep Teresa, which sets off shockwaves inside the house when Adam spills to Michelle *Michelle puts up Amanda as a replacement nominee for Adam, who used the veto on himself *Amanda is evicted by a unanimous vote of 3-0, becoming the last member of the original "VAN" alliance Week 8 *Chris clinches HOH for the second time this season in a skill based competition, entitled "Pour Some Sugar *After the HOH competition, Lauren announces that there will be a competition for a special power effective for only this week *Michelle wins the "Mystery Power" in the competition "The Mystery Box". It is a Diamond Power of Veto, which allows Michelle to use it on a houseguest or herself, then make a replacement nominee herself. She is not allowed to tell any of the other houseguests that she has this power *Chris nominates Karen and Michelle with the intention of sending Michelle home. Chris viciously and verbally rips in Michelle, calling her "a waste of a person" and "a snake". Michelle just smiles and says "you won't know what's coming to you Chris, you're gonna end up so blind by the end of the week" *Michelle tells her fellow nominee Karen that she'll be throwing the upcoming veto competition *Karen wins the POV in the competition "At Face Value" and chooses to use it on herself. Chris puts up Dayle in her place in order to oust Michelle *At the eviction, Michelle uses the DPOV to save herself, then put up Adam in her own place, asking Chris sarcastically "Who's a waste now?" *Adam is stunned in a 2-0 vote, finishing in fifth place *After Adam's eviction, Chris tells Dayle, Karen and Michelle that Adam was his twin brother. Karen is shocked, saying in the DR that she "figured there were no twists this season" Week 9 *Karen wins the final four HOH in the memory based competition "Big Brother Time Machine" *Karen implies to Michelle that she will keep a final two deal with her, believing that both Chris (strategically) and Dayle (personality wise) will be hard to beat in the finals *Karen nominates Chris and Dayle for eviction *Michelle wins the final POV of the season in the competition "Broken Records" *Michelle chooses not to use the POV *Michelle casts the sole vote to evict Chris, making Dayle, Karen and Michelle the final three Week 10 *Michelle wins the first part of the three part HOH competition "Atop the Sky" after convincing Dayle to drop out after 3 hrs. and 27 minutes. Karen dropped out after an hour 12 minutes *Dayle defeats Michelle in the second part entitled "Weekly Planner". Dayle takes 2 minutes, 13 seconds to match HOH, POV and Nominations in all 10 weeks. Karen takes 3 minutes 44 seconds *Michelle defeats Dayle in the competition "Jury Statements" to win the final HOH *Michelle keeps her promise to Karen and evicts Dayle, making Karen and Michelle (two of the three original "Team Mom" members) the final two Finale *The 9 evicted houseguests, minus Victor, who is still recovering from his chest pains at home, all return to offer some insight on Karen and Michelle, the final two. *The evicted houseguests get a shock when they see Karen's DR sessions, in which she criticizes every single person either directly or indirectly. This prompts Logan to say that Karen "isn't the nice, sweet Southern mom she wanted everyone to think she was" and Patricia says that "she did it on purpose" *When confronted about her comments by Adam, Karen sloughs it off and says she "did what she had to do" *Lauren reveals to the houseguests officially that Adam and Chris are twin brothers and both take home $25,000 for both lasting to the final five. *Michelle wins the $1,000,000 grand prize in a unanimous vote of 9-0, with Karen taking $100,000 home.